


It's A Trap!

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, Unconsciousness, Undercover Missions, Whump, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan are sent to check out some rumors. They know it's a trap. But where the Senate says they go, they go.(Codywan Week Day 3: Role Swap/Reversal)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	It's A Trap!

It was an undercover mission, which Cody  _ hated _ . He’d gotten good at going undercover, because the other option was to rely on Skywalker and Rex, both incredibly bad liars. Cody was capable of lying, was  _ good _ at lying. It was something that all CCs learned to do, precisely because they might one day need to go undercover.

Didn’t mean he liked it, though.

“Sir, I really don’t think I should be playing the Jedi in this situation,” he complained again. This was his last chance before they pulled off the heist, he may as well take advantage of it.

“You’re not playing the Jedi, you’re playing a Jedi impersonator,” Obi-Wan said again. “It’ll be much more convincing to have an actual non-Jedi do it.”

“Still, sir—”

“Besides, it’ll be all the more surprising to them if the forgettable bodyguard ends up actually being the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said. Always planning. Always trying to outwit the opponent before the enemy even had a chance to think. Cody could practically see Obi-Wan’s mind working, like dozens of ships bouncing between hyperlanes to take the best route to their destinations.

Cody almost missed the next thing he said.

“If it makes you feel better,” Obi-Wan said with a very clear flirt in his voice, “I think you look  _ very good _ as a Jedi.”

And Obi-Wan was very attractive in armor, but Cody wasn’t going to say that. Obi-Wan would take it as another attempt to convince him that he needed to wear it on the battlefield. Which he  _ did.  _

His ears reddened instead. “Shut up, sir.”

“Ah-ah,” Obi-Wan reminded him, still very definitely flirting. “I’m your bodyguard now. I’m the one who calls  _ you _ ‘sir.’”

He said the word like a delicate caress. Cody’s mouth was suddenly dry. 

He decided to be irritated about it. “Let’s just get this over with,” he grouched.

“Of course... _ sir. _ ”

“Stop that.”

There was nothing that Obi-Wan enjoyed more than being obnoxious to people he was flirting with, and Cody had come to learn that that didn’t stop when he actually liked the person either. Not that Cody didn’t enjoy riling him up right back, but he didn’t do it in public and he definitely didn't do it on missions. It was  _ inappropriate. _

“Kiss for luck?”

It was a sweet kiss, but just intense enough to promise more later if everything went according to plan. Both of them had to catch their breath slightly before getting down to business. Cody pulled up his hood, and Obi-Wan put on his helmet, and then they were off.

They were very clearly walking into a trap, and they knew this. The people they were meeting had put out the word that they had something incredibly important for any Jedi to take, something that was worth more than said Jedi could imagine. It was one of the most transparent traps Cody had ever walked into, and as the Commander to General Kenobi, he had walked into a  _ lot _ of traps.

The plan was to be a couple of two-bit smugglers interested in the item pretending to be Jedi in order to find out if there was any legitimacy behind the dangle. Cody genuinely did not understand why they were bothering to investigate, but he followed the orders of the Senate and Jedi Council just like everyone else.

Cody walked up to the door of the nondescript building he’d been told to go to, and knocked. Someone slid back the metal plate of the viewer, and green eyes stared out at him as a voice asked, “What do you want?”

“I’m here to see Jezra?” Cody asked, doing his best to imitate a Coruscanti accent. Considering the slight cough of amusement from behind him, it was not a great imitation.

The green eyes narrowed, and the slide slid shut. The door opened, and a Twi’lek a full head taller than Cody gestured them in. He looked like someone who did rough work for a living. His shirt was sleeveless, no doubt to show off his large biceps. He had two blasters prominently displayed on his hips. His boots looked heavy, probably durasteel-toed. And while he didn’t have armor on his arms or legs, he had Nubian lightweight plates covering his torso. Easy to hide under clothing, but high-quality enough to show off if you had it.

If Cody didn’t already know this was a trap, he’d have a bad feeling about this. He was glad he had his own set of lightweight plates under his tunics.

The door slid shut behind them, and locked with a very audible click.

The Twi’lek pulled out his blaster, casually. Slowly, he circled the two. Obi-Wan made as though to pull his own blaster, but Cody made a halt-sign, and Obi-Wan moved his hand away.

“Jedi don’t usually bring bodyguards,” the Twi’lek said.

“He’s not a bodyguard,” Cody said. “He’s a friend of mine, knows the area.”

The Twi’lek got right up in Obi-Wan’s personal space, pressing the blaster against his chest. “You some kinda Mandalorian?” he asked, flicking Obi-Wan’s helmet with his free hand.

“I’m just a simple man, trying to make my way in the galaxy like anyone else,” Obi-Wan said cooly. Cody didn’t even know how they got  _ Mandalorian _ from what Obi-Wan was wearing. The only thing differentiating Obi-Wan from any other sketchy spacer was the helmet. Sure, he was wearing almost a full suit of durasteel armor, but that’s what people did when they could afford it! Probably. It’s certainly what Cody would do.

The Twi’lek sneered at Obi-Wan, then turned back to Cody. “Prove to me that you’re a Jedi,” he said, blaster still very much against Obi-Wan’s chestplate.

Slowly, Cody pulled the lightsaber off his belt, held it in front of him, and activated it. Blue light illuminated the room.

Apparently this satisfied the Twi’lek, who stepped back from Obi-Wan and grinned maliciously. “Through that door, then, Jedi,” he said, pointing to the opposite end of the room.

Cody started walking towards the door.

Obi-Wan made to follow him, but the Twi’lek gestured threateningly with his blaster. “Not you, Mando,” he said. “You stay up front with me.”

“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan said.

“Don’t worry, Zeerek,” Cody said neutrally. “I’ve no doubt I’ll be fine.”

Either this wouldn’t be a trap, and thus Cody would be fine, or Obi-Wan would sense the danger and come running, and he would  _ probably _ be fine.

Cody made his way through the door. It shut automatically behind him and clicked. Not a good sign. 

He was in a narrow hallway. Only the door at the end of the hallway was open, so he made his way towards it, fighting to act perfectly neutral.

The open door led to an office. It was a mostly empty, small, sterile place. There was someone at the desk wearing a hooded poncho. Cody walked into the office.

The door slid shut, and clicked.

This is where the trap springs, then.

“Well, well,” the person at the desk said, and Cody suddenly had a  _ bad feeling _ about this. “Hello Commander. You’re not the person I wanted to come back here.”

Either this was a test, or his cover had been blown. He could play dumb or give up the pretense.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“Don’t play stupid with me, clone,” Ventress said, pulling back her hood and standing up. Slowly, she stepped around the desk, pulling her lightsabers out. “Tell me,  _ Cody dear, _ did your Jedi teach you how to use that lightsaber on your belt? Or are you both effectively disarmed now?”

There really wasn’t room for either of them to be using lightsabers in this tiny office. That would be a disadvantage for Ventress, but it would probably be a greater disadvantage for Cody.

Cody pulled out the lightsaber and ignited it. “Why don’t you find out?” he asked. He’d have to stall for time. He hoped he  _ could _ stall for time.

Ventress smiled and ignited her own lightsabers. “When Kenobi comes back here to weep over your corpse, I’ll tell him you did your best to be witty,” she said.

At the very first clash of sabers, Cody knew he was going to lose. He truly  _ hadn’t _ been trained to use a lightsaber, and Ventress had  _ years _ of experience. They weren’t expecting an  _ actual Sith _ to be here, and he was going to pay the price for it.

The flashes of red came at him quickly, and it was all he could do to keep smacking them away with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. He was being backed up against the door. Even as he was fighting for his life, he realized that she was just  _ toying _ with him.

If she wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

Cody was suddenly lifted off his feet by his throat, and he choked and gasped, instinctively dropping the lightsaber and clutching at whatever was choking him. There was nothing there to grab.

He realized that Ventress was saying something.

“—reason for him to  _ hurry it up _ , don’t you think?” Ventress asked with a cold smile.

Cody kicked out at her. It was ineffective; she was out of range and there wasn’t much force behind the kick anyway. He was slammed against the door for his efforts.

He was seeing spots and feeling dizzy. He really hoped that Obi-Wan got here soon.

He barely felt it when the door slid open behind him. He was already unconscious when he was dropped to the floor.

Cody was disoriented when he started waking up. He was dizzy and his throat hurt. He could hear Obi-Wan speaking, but it was like he was hearing him through maxed out audio receivers, because it was distant and he couldn’t make out what was being said.

“Ob—” he started to say, and then coughed. Dimly, he realized that was really kriffing stupid of him. If Obi-Wan and Ventress were still fighting, he’d just distracted Obi-Wan and informed Ventress that he was still alive. 

Something squeezed his hand, and he heard air hissing. Then Obi-Wan was talking again. It took a few moments before he was coherent enough that the words  _ finally _ started sounding like Basic again.

“—ship,” he was saying, “and then we can assess the extent of the damage, but until then  _ please _ use other means of communication, my dear.”

Obi-Wan was close to him, and he was talking to him.

Cody opened his eyes. Obi-Wan’s face swam into view. He looked worse for wear, and openly worried, but he didn’t seem to have any critical injuries.

“Are you with me, dear?” Obi-Wan asked.

Cody nodded.

“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan said, and he sounded like he genuinely meant it. “Please don’t speak until we get back to the ship and the med droid can survey the extent of the damage to your throat. Do you think you can stand up?”

Cody nodded again, and shakily made it to his feet. As quickly as they could, they vacated the premises.

Cody  _ hated _ undercover missions.

After what seemed like far too long, they finally made it to their small ship, and Obi-Wan released the med droid. It recommended bacta and at least three hours of rest. 

Obi-Wan got the ship into hyperspace while the droid tended to Cody. Once the ship was on autopilot, though, he was immediately at Cody’s side again, sliding into the small bunk with him as though there was really any room to do so.

“I have to say, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, clasping one of Cody’s hands between both of his own. “When I said ‘impersonate a Jedi,’ I didn’t really mean that you should try and fight a Sith or do anything self-sacrificial.”

Back when Skywalker was still a Padawan, he used to talk Cody’s ears off about theatre, especially as it pertained to how incorrect Master Windu’s opinions about theatre were. Cody had usually tuned out these ramblings, but there were a few terms he’d managed to pick up in spite of his efforts.

In dadita, because Obi-Wan had his hand and he didn’t really want to let go in order to use battle sign, Cody spelled out two words.

_ Method actor. _

The glare from Obi-Wan was worth it.

“On one hand, Anakin’s clearly rubbing off on you too much,” Obi-Wan said. “On the other, I think you’re using that term incorrectly.”

Cody gave a small, tired smile.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Cody’s. “I was terribly worried about you, you know,” he said softly. “Once I could sense what was going on, I was worried I was going to be too late. I do hope whoever owns the building doesn’t mind what I did to the doors.”

Cody used his free hand to pull Obi-Wan closer. They had at least three hours of rest and recovery before the droid assessed him again to see if further action would be needed. They could cling together for that time, tangible proof that they were both still alive, still alright.

And as a bonus, if Obi-Wan was already secured in his arms, it would be that much easier to get him to submit to a checkup from the med droid when it reactivated. Cody hadn’t seen any visible injuries, but he knew his General, and if Suture found out later that Obi-Wan was injured, he was going to kill Cody for it.


End file.
